


knock the ice from my bones

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: Of the Darkness, We Unite [4]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Spirit Healer Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: “And I will sit on you, if I have to, to keep you in bed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirozora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/gifts).



Tucked into what has to be the most comfortable cot in camp, Gareth’s also buried under what feels like a small mountain of blankets. He’d complain, but Fenris sits next to him, one hand cupping his face and he nuzzles into that hand like it’s the last thing keeping him alive.

“But–”

“No,” Fenris says firmly. “You have broken ribs, take it easy.”

“They’re not broken anymore,” Gareth replies.

“I’m aware. That doesn’t change the fact that they _were_ broken and you need rest. You’ve run yourself ragged, Gareth, and I… I’m worried about you.”

“Hey,” Gareth says, turning his head. “It’s alright. I’ll take it easy for you. You know how I am.”

“An impossible man,” Fenris replies. “Who would run himself into the ground if it meant helping others and keeping them from worrying. But I do. I always do, Gareth.”

“I’m sorry,” Gareth murmurs, pressing a kiss to Fenris’ palm in apology. “I don’t mean to make you worry.”

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Gareth, though I do wish you would take better care of yourself.”

“I’m trying. Really, I am.”

“I know.” Fenris’ answering smile is soft, shy. “But I still worry. Just as you do. You’re a good man, Gareth. You always have been.”

“Thanks.”

“But you need to take better care of yourself,” Fenris admonishes. “And I will sit on you, if I have to, to keep you in bed.”

“You don’t need to go that far…”

Truth be told, Gareth knows that he’s exhausted. His ribs ache with every breath and all he really wants to do at this point is to drag Fenris down into bed with him, and cuddle while he forgets everything else going on in the world. If only for a while.

He wants to forget about all the weight on his shoulders.

“Good,” Fenris takes his face in both hands and kisses him, gently. “You’re thinking again. It’s not your fault. It never has been. You cannot blame yourself for what has happened, Gareth.”

“I let out a darkspawn magister who is determined to destroy the world,” Gareth replies, bitterness seeping in. “How is that not my fault?”

“You did what you had to,” Fenris replies, kissing him again, harder this time. “None of it is your fault. You couldn’t have known what he was capable of. If not for you, then we wouldn’t be here now. Together.”

Gareth lets out a sigh, “I feel like I could have… done something more. To stop him.”

“You did all you could. And now, you do all you can to stop him. But you are human, not immortal.”

“I’ve been reminded of that recently,” Gareth replies, bitterness soaking in.

“Stroud made his decision,” Fenris snaps. “And it let you return to me. We have had this discussion, Gareth.”

“I know.” He deflates immediately, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… it was selfish of me.”

“Yes,” Fenris replies immediately. “It was. But I’ve forgiven you for it and we move on. Gareth, it’s alright. Please, just rest.”

“Will you stay with me?”

Fenris smiles, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “you have broken ribs, take it easy.”  
>  **Words:** 514 words
> 
> Written for [trashquisitor-shirozora](http://trashquisitor-shirozora.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr and for [this ask meme](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/post/157832655930/hurt-meme). She wanted some DA ships and specified Fenhawke in particular. You can always find me over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/) where I do, in fact, take prompts.


End file.
